The Truth
by Evelyn2ndNature
Summary: If you have meet somebody you care deeply and love, spending your life without them means nothing. That's apply to Tsurara. Although it seems ridiculous, there is nothing insane anymore to her if it involves Rikuo.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Okay…I'm very tempted to write Rikuo and Tsurara fanfiction. This couple is my favourite. I can't believe out there, people think Rikuo with Kana or Yura. Don't worry, I think Rikuo really care about Tsurara. Sooo…enjoy! Oh, btw…, even I don't know when or how…but the stories flow itself….it's up to you guys how the story go….hehehe….fun right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kana felt happy when Rikuo greeted her when they met at school. It was actually Kana that greeted,but well, he replied it with a warm smile. The feeling that she had was like lifted by helium gas, but it drastically vanished as soon as she heard Tsurara's voiced rang out loudly.

"Rikuo-sama….really…I can take my own bag!" Tsurara tried to get her bag from Rikuo's shoulder but then she winced as she clutched her right hand. Rikuo instantly snapped his attention at Tsurara and concern expression filled his face.

"Which part hurts?" Rikuo asked as he slowly took her hand to examinate her.

"Nah...don't worry,Riku-" Tsurara winced again.

Rikuo held Tsurara's right hand gently, circled his other arm around her waist and pushed her to the school clinic, ignoring Tsurara's protests. Kana, who had been quietly watching the scene, followed them. Rikuo walked very fast. Kana found it hard to keep it up with his urgent pace. They passed Shima and Kiyotsugu who greeted them excitely. Shima was excited to meet Tsurara while Kiyotsugu was excited about their next 'plan'. Sadly,they were ignored by a frowning Rikuo and protesting pre wincing Tsurara.

"What's going on with both of them?" Kiyotsugu was confused and shook his head. He also spotted a runnig Kana. _Chasing Rikuo,maybe..._"Shima-kun, let's-" Kiyo stopped at mid-sentence when he saw Shima gapping like a fish. "Hey,are you okay?" Kiyo waved, trying to distract Shima's mind," or you have seen a yokai?" Kiyo asked excitedly.

Shima shook his head,but his eyes remained gloomy. "Why Rikuo always step ahead than me" Shima said in a sad tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiyo confusely.

Shima pointed at the direction where Rikuo and Tsurara had gone to. "Rikuo always gets Tsurara attention...It is still mornig and early...and he already start lovey-dovey with Tsurara-san."

"Ck...ck...ck,my friend. Even after a lots of yokai encounter,you are still a dummy about girls." Kiyo sighed and face-palmed. "Don't you noticed? Rikuo-kun is concern about Tsurara-san because it is clear that Tsurara-san hurt herself!"

"Rather than you kept on sulking, you better check on Tsurara-san. Geez...no wonder..." Kiyo continued.

"So now I only need to check on Tsurara?" Siman asked,completely confused at first, but then finally he realized it. "Tsurara-san is HURT! Oh man, I should see if she is fine or not!" Shima ran off to follow them while Kiyo followed behind,shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Rikuo had arrived in front of the clinic room. He opened it and sat Tsurara on the bed. It was still early,so no nurse at the moment. Tsurara had stopped protesting. Rikou went back to close the door and locked it. Then he took a box out from his bag ( first aid box for yokai, Zen creation ) and put it down on the table beside the bed. Slowly and gently, the rolled up Tsurara's sleeve,revealing the gauze that wrapped around her elbow. Tsurara winced slightly as Rikuo undo the gauze.

"I told you,be a good girl and stay at home," Rikou said as he noticed how in pain she looked like, "youwound is serious."

Tsurara snorted. "I am supposed to be your body guard. I am the one who should protect Rikuo-sama. Don't you worry over something this small,master."

"Small you say?" Rikuo was annoyed-no,irritated. "Zen told me if we brought you back just slightly longer, you would lose your arm, even your life! Tell me, how could that be possibly small?"

Tsurara could only sighed and winced again as Rikuo released the last piece of gauze on the wound. There were a small cut, but it went through Tsurara's arm. Yep...,horrible... the only way to describe the wound. Rikuo frowned. He opened the box with one hand, while the other one held Tsurara's arm. He took out a bottle of blue liquids.

"Zen told me it will sting, but apparently it will heal your wound faster." Rikuo opened the bottle. Tsurara didn't answer, so Rikuo took that as a signal that she was fine with it. Slowly, he poured the liquid drop by drop on the wound. Tsurara yelped in pain but then bit her tongue so she wouldn't make any sound. Seeing clearly how it tortured her,the pain, Rikuo suddenly felt angry. His anger was spontaneous. Angry with that _damn _yokai who hurt her. Angry that it was because she protected him. He put the bottle back in the box and took out a new gauze. He wrapped it around the wound and fasten it with a knot.

"It's done."

* * *

><p>Pheww...DONE!<p>

I know it is short but hey...please review and tell me what I should improved to make this story better. I want to be a good auther so...yeah...I also need a beta...but I dont know how to...anyway...

Don't forget, just write your suggestion, cause this story go according to what you want...

THANK YOU FOR READING! PM me if you want too...hehe


	2. Chapter 2

I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with my piano and the lack of chance to open my laptop is another problem of mine. I want to thank all my reviewers. You all give me lots of motivation. I will try my best to keep on improving and update regularly.

I do not own Nurarihyon no mago. Only the plot and some other things.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Tsurara stared at her arm and smile. " Thank you, Rikuo-sama."

" It should be one way around. I'm the one who should thank _you_, Tsurara." Rikuo put the box back in his bag and about to hung it around his shoulder.

" I'm sorry, Waka."

Rikuo stopped his movement in mid-way.

" I'm nothing but a burden. I'm…," Tsurara lowered her head and let her bang covering her eyes, " I'm weak. Always being rescued and I… hha… only cause problems."

Silence hung in the air.

Suddenly, Tsurara felt her chin being lifted and when she looked up, purple eyes met with blood-red eyes. That eyes' colour belong to the demon side of Rikuo and yet he was still in his human form.

" You don't have to protect me anymore." Rikuo's deep voice that was also belong to his demon form rang clearly in that empty room. " You are not losing my trust, nor implying that you are weak. Just that now, I will be the one who _protect _you. Promise me, Tsurara. Rest your burdens and problems on my shoulders."

Tsurara could feel the beating of her heart that increased in a rapid speed and the burning feeling at her cheeks. A blush was starting to form as she nodded her head vigorously.

" Good." The corners of Rikuo's lips lifted a little bit higher as he saw the reaction of the Yuki-onna.

The sound of door being pushed was heard by both of them, followed by the sound of knocking.

" Woi… Tsurara-san?" The muffled sound that belonged to Shima's came from behind the door. " Rikuo-kun? Hello? Why did you guys lock the door?"

Rikuo offered his hand and looked at Tsurara in the eyes, although his eyes colour had changed back to normal and so did his voice. " Shall we?"

Tsurara nodded and accepted his hand. When Rikuo unlocked the door and opened it, Shima, who was still leading most of his weight on it, lost his balance and fell face-first on the hard floor. Kiyotsugu and Kana tried and failed to control their laughter. Rikuo was chuckling while Tsurara squatted down and helped Shima up.

" You alright, Shima-san?" Tsurara asked in concern.

Shima nodded and blushed. That reaction didn't go unnoticed by Rikuo, who narrowed his eyes.

" Tsurara-chan! What happened to your arm?" Shima had just noticed Tsurara's bandaged arm. He was about to touch it, but decided to against his will for it would hurt Tsurara.

Kana, who also noticed the bandaged arm, voiced her concern. " Tsurara-chan. What have you done to yourself! That arm doesn't look good at all."

Tsurara waved her good hand. " Nah, don't worry. I'm fine. Just some minor accident that happened on my way back from my district."

"But still, you have to be more careful. What if you hurt yourself far worse than this?" Kana scolded Tsurara. She actually cared for Tsurara's well-being. Although they had some rivalry, they were still friends, for Tsurara had protect her numerous time when the evil yokais attacked Kyoto.

Tsurara bowed and thanked her friends for their concern. She was touched.

" Tell me, was it a yokai attacked?," asked Kiyotsugu.

" How do you know?" Rikuo asked back in surprise.

" I got an information last night that someone detected two or three yokais' auras clashed." Kiyotsugu explained to both Rikuo and Tsurara. " But, don't worry. I just received a very interesting tool that I can't wait to show you guys! I will perish all the evil yokais along side with you, Rikuo-kun!"

Rikuo could only force some laugh in reply.

" Alright. Let's get in our class." Tsurara walked away, followed by Rikuo.

Kana watched them walked away together and felt a pang of sadness that slowly turned into jealousy. _What's wrong with me…_ Kana thought, _I must not feel this way… _She mentally scolded herself in her mind. _Tsurara-san is my friend. I will let them be… And there is nothing going on with them._

" Kana-san?"

Tsurara's voice had snapped Kana back into reality. She noticed that Kana had stopped moving. " Come on, we will be late."

" Okay." Kana replied.

When they finally arrived, Maki and Torri had been waiting for them.

" Geezz…," complained Maki. " What took you all so long?"

" Sorry Maki-san, I was tending Tsurara's arm just now." Rikuo apologized to Maki, who was then waved him off for he had done no mistakes.

The bell rang and the students sat on their own chairs just right before the teachers got in the class. The teaching and studying activities were running according to rutinity for Tsurara, until she suddenly felt dizzy. Her vision is spinning and she could not focus. Her breathing got heavier as time flew and more importantly, her wound was burning. She probed her elbows on the table and leaned her forehead on her palms.

Unknown to Tsurara, Rikuo had been watching her the whole time and he knew something was terrible wrong. Rikuo released a bit of his yokai side, and was directly shock when he felt Tsurara's temperature. _She is way too warm for a Yuki-onna. I have to bring her to Zen immediately._ Rikuo knew he had to do something. Just as he about to raised his hand to ask for permission, the bell rang. It was time for lunch break. _Perfect…_ Rikuo thought. He walked toward Tsurara in a quick pace, but then was blocked by both Kiyotsugu and Shima.

" Rikuo, let's go to the roof top and I'll show you my new tool!" Kiyotsugu said excitedly while Shime hold something that was wrapped in newspaper.

_Damn…_ " Sorry, but I have to check Tsurara's condition."

Kiyotsugu sensed the urgency that was implied in Rikuo's words and voice. So he did not pestering Rikuo to join him that day. " Alright. Go then. Just make sure everything is alright, 'kay?"

Rikuo excused himself and rushed to Tsurara.

Shima was bewildered. " I want to join- "

" Relax." Kiyotsugu grabbed Shima's shoulders and pushed him towards the roof top.

" What are you doing?" Shima asked, annoyed. " I want to see Tsurara."

Kiyotsugu shook his head. " Nope. Leave them be. Besides," he said in sneaky voice," we have a lot to plan , aren't we?"

Shima gulped nervously as he saw the glint in Kiyotsugu's eyes.

Meanwhile, Tsurara was resting her pounding and spinning head on the table when she felt two hands, one around her legs and another one on her back, lifted her up. " Ri... Rikuo –sama?"

" Shh..." Rikuo held one finger on her lips." Rest, Tsurara."

Rikuo changed into his yokai form and by using his fear, successfully went out from the school unnoticed by anybody. As he leaped through a stream, someone called him.

" Waka."

Rikuo turned his head. When he saw Kappa, he stopped. " Kappa! Good timing. I need your help."

Kappa immediately jumped out from the stream. " What happen to her again? Why is she unconscious?"

" She is conscio-," Rikuo checked Tsurara's condition and indeed, she was not conscious. " Damn." Rikou cursed as he felt her forehead. " She is even way too hot for our normal heat."

" We have to hurry to bring her back." Kappa took Tsurara from Rikuo's arm. " She can die from the heat."

Before Rikuo could even protest, Kappa had used his technique of moving quickly by using water as portal. " Torinuke Shinobi Ike." He whispered, and disappeared instantly.

* * *

><p>Pheww... Done! What do you think? And seriously... I need BETA...<p>

Please review and tell me your opinion.

Until next time!


End file.
